Evolution
by Schismatik
Summary: Série de One Shots sur Neji Hyuga. n1: Naissance. n2 Le jour de la mort et autres jours. n3 Comment il la voit.
1. Avant Age

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Avant Age

Deux yeux blancs s'ouvrent au monde, un grand bol d'air. Neji Hyuga vient de naitre et le visage de son père rayonne d'une fierté mal contenue.

Cet enfant-là est son fils. Il est déjà tout pour lui, la chair de sa chair, issu de son sang. Et il place tout son amour en lui.

Dans le regard de son fils, Hisachi Hyuga comprend sans bien s'en rendre compte que cet enfant est son futur, sa liberté qu'il croyait perdue, liée jusqu'à sa mort, et même au-delà, par le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Que même quand cet enfant sera à son tour marqué - parce qu'il le sera, Hisachi Hyuga le sait, il est même d'accord avec cette pratique, la seule selon lui, selon sa famille, qui puisse assurer sa sécurité au clan Hyuga - même après ce jour où le front de son enfant sera barré, ce jour où malgré lui ses poings se serreront à en saigner, il continuera de vivre à travers son fils, puis à travers ses enfants, et les enfants de ses enfants. Et il place tout son espoir en lui.

Il devine aussi toute la puissance contenue dans ce fragile nouveau-né, il discerne ses capacités, il ne doute pas de son génie. Et il place tout son orgueil en lui.

* * *

Deux yeux blancs regardent sans comprendre l'être qu'ils respectent plus que tout au monde plier le cou, courber l'échine, s'agenouiller les poings serrés devant l'inconnu qui s'est introduit à l'improviste dans la maison. Le voient acquiescer, se relever et partir sans un mot. Et le garçon tremble d'appréhension. 

Le laisser sans explication avec ce vieil homme au regard déplaisant, calculateur, qui l'observe comme on observe un animal, qui semble le juger à un aune inconnue. Qui le frappe parce qu'il le regarde en face, le jette à terre. Et le garçon tremble de sanglots contenus.

Puis revenir sans toujours rien dire, les habits tachés de rouille, le visage marqué, le corps rompu de fatigue. Un éclair de surprise quand l'adulte découvre l'enfant qui veille en silence. Un éclair de sourire quand il le voit debout à cette heure nocturne. Et d'autre chose encore, mais l'enfant ne comprend pas. Puis s'asseoir à sa place, à la tête de la table et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas existé. Et le garçon tremble d'admiration.

* * *

Un regard immobile sous un front bandé marqué d'une cicatrice récente observe un autre homme, si pareil et en même temps si différent de son père, donner des ordres secs à une enfant à l'apparence fragile. Et Neji Hyuga s'interroge. 

Des mots étranges expliquant des règles de vie. Dictés comme plus qu'une tâche, un honneur. Plus qu'un engagement, une responsabilité. Plus qu'une obligation, un devoir. Mais des mots prononcés ternes, le visage fermé, la pensée derrière la voix en contradiction avec les paroles exprimées. Et Neji Hyuga danse sur la crête entre fierté et doute.

Une décharge de violence, un cri de colère contre un cri de douleur et l'homme qu'il estime crispé à terre, les traits déformés, gémissant, avili. Peine, doute, fierté, respect, tout disparaît. Et Neji Hyuga sens la colère naître en lui.

* * *


	2. Ce jour là

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Ce jour là

J'ai sept ans.

Les enfants de mon âge jouent avec leur père, rient en se courant après, lancent des galets dans l'eau et mangent des glaces au soleil.

Je m'entraîne jusqu'à l'épuisement avec mon père, à courir devant la mort pour survivre, à lancer des armes blanches au cœur de pantins de bois, à ravaler mes larmes et ma douleur.

J'ai sept ans

Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga.

Je fais partie du plus puissant clan ninja du village de Konoha, le clan Hyuga. Nous sommes respectés par les ninjas comme par les civils du village et de ses alliés. Craints au-delà. Notre technique de combat est presque légendaire sur les champs de batailles. Le style junken. Déstabilisant tous ceux qui nous ont vus à l'œuvre, glissant entre les combattants dans un mouvement fluide, frappant mortellement nos adversaires sans les toucher, parant les attaques avant qu'elles ne nous atteignent.

Ceux qui n'en comprennent pas les arcanes murmurent en tremblant que c'est de la magie. Notre regard blanc sans pupille qui les transperce est pour eux le signe que nous sommes démoniaques plus qu'humains. Ceux qui connaissent le nom de notre œil, le Byakugan, et qui savent ce qu'il nous permet de vois, ceux-là sont encore plus terrifiés que les autres.

Nous voyons en vous ce que vous êtes, ce que vous valez réellement, cotre puissance et vos faiblesses, où il nous faut frapper pour vous mettre à terre. Nous voyons qui vous êtes derrière vos masques et vos déguisements, où vous êtes derrières vos murailles, dans vos murailles, dans vos maisons, vos forteresses. Nous révélons vos pièges cachés les plus discrets, vos tromperies les plus subtiles, vos mensonges les plus complexes. Vous n'avez pas de secret pour nous.

J'ai sept ans.

Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga.

Mon village est en guerre.

Konoha s'est retrouvé affaibli après l'attaque du démon renard à neuf queues, le Kyubi, qui a fauché nos meilleurs combattants en quelques instants, ravageant tout autour de lui avant d'être emporté dans la mort par le Quatrième, le Yondaime. Cet homme devenue légendaire, l'hokage du village à l'époque, l'Eclair jaune, respecté bien au-delà de nos frontières, qui s'est sacrifié pour notre sauvegarde.

Profitant de cet état de fait, d'autres villages cachés ont saisi l'occasion créée par la guerre entre nos pays respectifs pour entamer avec Konoha une danse sanglante. Et mortelle. Ceux qui partent ne sont pas sûrs de revenir.

J'ai sept ans.

Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga.

Mon village est en guerre.

Mon père est parti ce matin

Jour après jour j'ai vu mon père ou d'autres pères, d'autres parents, égaux, amis, partir donner leur sang à cette bête insatiable, qui nous menace et nous dévore depuis des années. Partir et parfois rester absents. J'ai vu les cérémonies d'adieu, les noms gravés sur la stèle des morts au combat. J'ai vu les cœurs brisés et les âmes déchirées. J'ai vu les larmes cachées couler sans retenue. Je suis Hyuga, rappelez-vous, vous n'avez pas de secret pour nous.

Ce matin mon père est passé dans ma chambre. Il ne m'a pas parlé, nous parlons peu. Je ne dormais pas, il le savait, il le sait toujours. Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Il ne le fait jamais. Ce jour dans ces actes a fait le jour dans mon esprit.

J'ai sept ans.

Je m'appelle Neji Hyuga.

Mon village est en guerre.

Mon père est parti ce matin

Il ne reviendra pas.

* * *


	3. Aile émoi

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Aile émoi

* * *

Je l'ai croisée à nouveau ce matin. Elle est tellement petite, tellement fragile. Je pourrais la briser rien qu'en l'effleurant. Petite poupée de porcelaine, ton regard tremble sur le monde, mais que crains-tu ?

Ton père guide tes pas comme mon père devrait guider les miens. Il est auprès de toi en permanence, à te donner à la becquée ce que je me bats à chercher. Là où je dois passer des jours entiers pour décrypter un mouvement observé dans l'ombre, il te le présente au grand jour, et te l'explique en détails.

Je t'envie.

* * *

Le conseil vient de me convoquer, c'est extrêmement rare, ils ne se souviennent de nous que pour nous donner un ordre. Cette fois n'a pas fait exception. Deux imposantes portes gravées qui s'ouvrent dans un bruit sur une immense salle.

Etoles chamarrées, tapis damassés, d'apparence sobre, mais d'apparence seulement. Ambiance feutrée et tendue à la fois, regards froids, airs supérieurs. Assemblée dichromatique dans l'âme comme sur les vêtements. Ton père en maître de cérémonie. Droit, raide et fier. Son visage dur contraste avec ton visage timide. Discrète, effacée, presque prostrée.

Simplement à te voir, j'ai compris la raison de ma présence ici. Ma vie t'était liée, elle te sera dévouée.

Je t'en veux.

* * *

Comment peux-tu pleurer ? Je t'ai surprise parfois, secouée de hoquets. Que connais-tu de la douleur ou de la tristesse ? L'ensemble du clan te respecte et t'entoure. Ils te donneraient tout, ils donneraient leur vie et la mienne pour la tienne. Tes souhaits sont des ordres, même informulés, ils sont comblés.

Je ressens chacune de tes larmes comme une insulte. De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu es libre, ton père et ta mère sont vivants à tes côtés. Veux-tu échanger nos places ?

* * *

Elle est née et petit à petit tout à changé quand on a commencé à vous comparer. Si jeune, elle est plus forte que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu les as déçus, tu m'as déçu. En dépit de la facilité de ta vie, tu n'es pas à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Regardes-toi. Nous sommes face à face dans cette arène et c'est toi qui baisse les yeux devant moi. Je devrais trembler de peur et de respect face à toi, mais c'est toi qui ploie. Quelle ironie du destin. Quand je pense que c'est pour toi que mon père est mort. Et en même temps, quelle magnifique occasion que celle qui m'est offerte.

Je vais leur montrer à tous leurs erreurs, de se croire supérieur, de me sous-estimer, d'avoir sacrifié mon père pour le tien.

* * *

Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux donc te battre ? Tu as activé ton Byukagan, comme si tu pouvais répondre au mien, mais c'est une illusion que je vais t'enlever rapidement. Quelques coups échangés et c'est terminé. J'ai bloqué tous tes canaux de chakra. Mais pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre ?

Tes mouvements sont déjà si lents, tellement évidents. Te voilà au sol, pourquoi te relèves-tu, comment peux-tu te relever ? Et quel est ce regard ? Petite poupée de porcelaine, tu va m'obliger à te briser.

Je t'ai encore frappée et tu craches ton sang. Mais pourquoi veux-tu encore continuer ce combat ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, est-ce de la pitié ? Je n'en veux pas !

Ils m'ont arrêté, bien évidemment, malgré ton niveau tu restes trop précieuse à leurs yeux.

* * *

Tu es tombée. Tu as perdu, et je ne dois pas avoir de considération pour les faibles. Mais cependant… mes sentiments à ton égard sont confus. J'ai gagné, mais j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir perdu. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas.

* * *

Ton père est venu me voir. Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a ébranlé au plus profond de mon être. Je le crois. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais je le crois. Il est venu voir mon combat. C'est étrange, comme si en te combattant j'avais gagné son respect.

Sans que je le veuille, mes pensées reviennent vers toi. Je suis toujours en colère contre la Soke, mais je ne le suis plus contre ton père. Non, je ne le suis plus contre mon oncle. Et je n'ai plus de haine contre eux. Ni contre toi.

Tu as disparu des gradins aujourd'hui. Je me demande comment tu vas, et je m'en étonne.

* * *

L'attaque a marqué Konoha au cœur et nous a enlevé un homme de valeur. Malgré la peine que je vois dans les regards, j'y lis aussi de la fierté, car nous avons protégé le village comme il voulait que nous le fassions, comme il l'a fait en donnant sa vie pour nous tous ; et une part de soulagement quand l'un de nous retrouve vivant quelqu'un pour qui il s'inquiétait. C'est un sentiment naturel.

Mais quelque chose en moi a mal quand je te regarde si blanche sur ton lit d'hôpital. Personne ne sait que je suis venu, ils pourraient craindre que je ne te blesse encore. Je pense qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ma présence ici, car c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état. Et c'est justement pour ça que j'ai mal.

* * *

Je t'ai observée en secret. Tu t'es relevée et tu as repris ta vie à pleines mains. Comment ais-je pu croire que tu étais faible et sans volonté ? Tu te bats en silence sans te plaindre, tu t'entraînes jusqu'à l'épuisement dans l'ombre, tu refuses sans mot de t'avouer vaincue et tu lutte pour atteindre un but que j'ignore.

Et au-delà de ça, quand nos regards se sont croisés, il n'y avait pas dans tes yeux la haine ni le ressentiment que j'y attendais. Il n'y avait pas de pitié non plus. Ni de rancœur, alors que désormais ton père m'entraîne et te néglige encore plus. J'en suis resté stupéfié.

* * *

Le temps a passé, et à te regarder sans le voile de la haine sur mon regard, à surprendre par hasard les progrès que tu as fait sans aucune aide, et dont tu ne te vantes jamais, je t'ai vue différemment et tu as gagné mon respect. J'espère un jour me battre à tes côtés pour racheter mes erreurs et te montrer toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi.

Maintenant, je serre les dents quand je te vois courber la tête ou douter de toi. Et je serre les poings quand j'entends les autres médire de toi. Les imbéciles. Ils sont aveugles comme je l'étais. Si j'osais, je t'offrirai mon aide pour leur montrer de quoi tu es capable, mais je ne sais pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier ce que tu souhaites.

Si tu as besoin de moi, saches juste que je suis là.

* * *


End file.
